Collide
by adepiano
Summary: A tragic story about true love, and a second chance at it. Rucas. Takes places when Riley is 16. Hope you like it. Please comment I want to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV

Lucas and I have been together for three years now. And these three years have been truly amazing. Maya told me that she overheard Lucas and Farkle talking about the future. And when they were talking Lucas showed Farkle a little black box. Maya was hoping it was an engagement ring, but when I thought about it my heart began to melt because it found its home and I didn't need anything more.

Lucas' POV

I am going to propose to Riley tonight. I love her so much and just thinking about us not being together kills me. She is my best friend, the I can trust will every ounce of my soul. I showed Farkle the ring I bought for Riley and he liked it. Maya helped me to pick it out, so I think it will be perfect. I know Mr. Matthews doesn't like me but when I asked him to marry his daughter and he said yes I knew that nothing else matters. That he knew that his daughter was happy with me. And knowing that I know I found my home.

" I should head to pick up Riley." I though to myself.  
>I was buzzed in by Topanga.<br>I knocked on the door and she opened it.  
>"Riley, you look...WOW" I said<br>Riley looked absolutely amazing, and I was so thrilled that after tonight I would called her my fiancé.  
>"Thanks you look very handsome tonight Lucas." Riley said softly.<p>

We got in my car and headed for Central Park and that is when my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed restrained with nowhere to go. I have a vague memory of what happened. And just thinking about it made me so upset. Every time I close my eyes and envisioned the horror I just had to open my eyes to know it was all just a dream. But it wasn't just a dream.

Maya enter the room crying.

"Thank God I thought you were going to die." Maya said.  
>"Everyone's here."<br>"Like who." I asked  
>"Your mom, dad, Farkle, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Josh, your grandparents, Uncle Eric, and that Feeny guy." Maya said<br>"Wow" I said completely shocked.  
>"They all love you Riles."<p>

Maya continued to talk. But the only thought I had in my head was where is Lucas.

"Maya, where is Lucas."  
>"Do you remember what happened?" She asked<br>"Vaguely." I replied.  
>Maya left the room after that.<br>Then the police entered to room.  
>See who cared about me through the window as a present at the room. There was an officer named Frankie who needed to ask me a few questions.<p>

Frankie said "Miss Matthews were in a car accident. All I need to know is what happened."  
>"Am I in trouble?"<br>"No-no no, you're not the officer replied I just need to know for the incident report."  
>"Okay"<br>"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

"Start from the very beginning, because it might help you to remember better." Officer Frankie said kindly.

So I explained to the officer what had happened and it went like this. I was getting ready for my date with my boyfriend, Lucas. I was still getting ready when the doorbell rang. I was really hoping for it to be my best friend Maya because she was going to bring me my shoes. But with my luck it was Lucas. My mother, Topanga, called for me from downstairs and said that Lucas was here. I got nervous because I still did not have my shoes and that is when Maya came through my window with the shoes luckily. She helped me get ready. I put on my make…

"Not that must detail Miss. Matthews."

"Okay fine." I responded

So where was I. I finished getting ready with Maya. When I was done I went downstairs where I saw my whole family. The room was silent as I came down the stairs. I didn't know if it was because I looked good, or the fact that I was going on a date.

Lucas said. "WOW, you look, WOW. WOW. Ready to go Riles?"

"Yes, and look very handsome too." I added.

**Riley's Nurse Enters**

My Father would not stop talking to us about how we had to…

"Sorry, she need to sleep you can ask her more after she needs to rest." The nurse said as she gave Riley medication.

"How is she doing?" Cory asked

"Well she vitals are holding for now but we are still waiting on X-rays to tell us more."

"How is Lucas doing?" Maya asked

"Pray. You need to pray right now." The nurse replied.

"Is he dead?" Farkle asked

"God no, he is just in really bad shape. By the looks of it he tried to save her." The nurse said.

"What do you mean?" Riley's Uncle Shawn asked.

"I'll let the doctor explain. He is a good young man. Best Wishes." The nurse said before she left.

Cory's POV

I never like Mr. Friar; he always had his eye on my daughter. And I know that look better than anybody else. Riley and Lucas had a mirror relationship to the one me and Topanga had growing up. Knowing what I know what Lucas was imagining I did not approve of. But he also loved Riley very much. Their relationship was strong and when Lucas as me for her hand in marriage I said yes because I know they were ready. Topanga and I will always be there for them no matter. What.

"I wonder if Lucas proposed."

"I don't know?" Farkle replied

"WHAT?" Shawn, Josh, Alan, Eric, and Mr. Feeny said in perfect unison.

"Lucas was going to propose to Riley tonight." I answered.

"What kind of parent are you?" Shawn asked.

"Supportive ones." Said Topanga

"We love them both and I trust in the relationship they created to together."

"They have something really special, a teenage dream." Maya said

"Hello, I am Doctor Hamill and I am here to talk to a Mr. and Mrs. Matthews regarding Riley and Lucas."

The room went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Hamill POV

"Let me start with Riley." The doctor said.

"She is doing well for the moment, however she has a deep cut on her leg from the car. This is a real risk for infection, so the nurses are watching her closely."

"What about Lucas?" Maya said

"I'm so sorry, but I would prepare for the worst. His vitals are extremely low. His arm was crushed in the accident. my belief is that Lucas swung out his arm so the the cars' airbag would not crush Riley. And after weighing her that kind of impact would have kill her. He saved her life. During the crush a piece of metal was lodged into his lung. I was able to repair it surgery and right know a cast is being placed on his arm. I'll keep you update. Best Wishes to you all." Dr. Hamill said as he left.

Cory POV

He saved my little girl. Good man. I feel so bad. He really loved her. He needs to live for her. The sound of Maya and Farkle crying filled the room.

"Riley is awake she is asking for an update on Lucas. I was thinking you might want to tell her." One of the nurses said.

The whole family went into Riley room. I was surprised we all fit. But then I remembered Topanga's their lawyer.

She looked around then Riley and Maya's eyes locked. Riley started to cry. Maya got into the hospital bed with Riley. Maya began to sing to Riley. After like, twenty minutes we left the room, but Maya stayed with Riley.

"This will break her." Topanga said.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya's POV

Riley crushed. What do I say? Do I tell her its going to be okay, when it not going to be? Should I tell her about the proposal? I don't know.

"Maya?" Riley said.

"Yes."

"I love you, now get off of my and go check on Lucas for me."

"Okay."

I left Riley room and the doctor was giving and update on Lucas.

"Mr. Friar is recovering nicely. He was to speak to a Maya." The doctor said.

"That's me."

"Please follow me." The doctor said.

We arrived at Lucas' room I was nervous because I did not know what to say. I knocked on the door. I heard Lucas say "Maya?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Better question how are you?"

"Better I think. How Riley."

"She doing great because of you."

"Good."

"Everyone's here and they want to see you."

"Okay."

Everybody came into the room. Cory and Topanga asked "How are you?"

"Fine." Lucas responded

"Maya, will you get me Riles?"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You going to propose?"

Lucas gave me a dirty look.

"Okay I'm going."

"Thank you."

"Ya, ya, ya..." I said

Maya goes to Riley's hospital room

"Come on we are going to see Lucas."

"Yay"

I put Riley in a wheelchair and we headed for Lucas' room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas' POV

I can't wait to see Riley. I hope she's all right. I love Riley so much. All I have ever wanted was to protect her. I am well aware that Mr. Matthews does not approve of our relationship, because his is afraid I'll hurt her but I don't care. She the one, the one I dream about, the one that just makes me a better man. I really hope she okay. I need her to be okay.

Maya and Riley enter the room

*Lucas begins to cry

"Maya pick me up and put me next to him." Riley asked.

"I'm okay I'm right here. Shh it will be okay." Riley said to me.

Riley comforted me when I was at my lowest. She made it seem real but yet manageable. I could not stop crying. I am just so happy to see her okay. It was like having the biggest weight come off my heart. Yes my heart because she is my person, my everything.

"I love you." I told Riles.

"I love you too." She said back.

That when Officer Frankie entered the room and asked "Okay, so tell us about the accident I bet they're all dying to know."

"So, we were in my car on our way to Central Park for dinner. We were talking about life, love, and our future. When a car came out of nowhere and crushed into us from behind. I swung out my arm to protect Riley. After that I do not remember a single thing." I said to everyone.

"You went unconscious I was scariest moment of my life. The car was upside down. I called your name but you didn't say anything." Riley begins sobbing.

"I…I thought I lost you." She added

"I'm right here, I'm okay." I told her.

"They cut us out of the car and that is all I remember. It was bad so bad." Riley said as she continued to cry.

"Thank you I know this must have been extremely hard."

"Riley please return to your room I need to look at that leg of yours."

"Okay." She replied to the nurse.

But, little did Riley know that was the last time she would see me, For while at least.

"Something happened!" Maya told Riley

"And it doesn't look good."


	7. Chapter 7

Maya's POV

"Riles, the infection that Lucas had came back. And it's so bad he slipped back into a coma." I told Riley.

"What, NO."Riley began sobbing.

Seeing her like this broke my heart. And I still can't believe what they are going through. I keep asking myself is this for real, please tell me this is not real. Lucas was playful with me. He always kept me on my toes he kept me guessing what to say next, he taught me how to be human. And just for that I need for him to live there so much more payments to go through with me and Riley and Farkle by his side. Most of all Riley needs her person. She need somebody to spend the rest of her life. I need very cute nieces and nephews. Because I probably won't have kids Norway probably get married. The only is why I think this is because if I am Riley Sean China's Mary doesn't have any kids and is a freelance photographer/artist I need something to drive me. Something for me to pass on.

Lucas has been in a coma for four days now what is it gonna wake up.

"I,I I'm lost where's my dad." Riley asked me.

"I am right here." He said.

"Can we go home? I just need time outside this hospital."

"Okay, I will sign the papers then we will go." Mr. Matthews told Riley.

Well he asked me to watch for Lucas and to call her if you woke up. I promised her things will get better but it look like Riley had lost all hope. Ever since Lucas fell back into the coma she's lost so much weight. I can't even...

"Maya?"

I was completely shocked when Lucas woke up. I remember the doctor said that the infection cleared and he was stable he'd be fine if you just woke up. I just want to cry also kind of want to kiss but I really just want to cry. I have never been more at peace knowing he was awake and the first thing I did was call Riley. Knowing that she was on her way gave me so much relief. Lucas he told me that he wanted to go home. I had said are you ever going to propose, and he responded as soon as I can get down on one knee. I smiled, my heart was filled sure joy.

Riley's POV

What they didn't know is that I could hear them loud and clear.


End file.
